1995 Atlantic hurricane season (SDTWFC What Might Have Been)
The 1995 Atlantic hurricane season (SDTWFC What Might Have Been) featured what the SDTWFC thought storms would do upon formation. All storms that formed in the real season also formed in this season. The 1995 season was also very active, with 21 depressions forming, of which 20 went on to be named. Storms ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1995 till:30/11/1995 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1995 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–118 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/06/1995 till:06/06/1995 color:TS text:"Arthur (TS)" from:06/07/1995 till:10/07/1995 color:C1 text:"Barry (C1)" from:12/07/1995 till:20/07/1995 color:C3 text:"Candy (C3)" from:28/07/1995 till:30/07/1995 color:TS text:"Duncan (TS)" from:31/07/1995 till:08/08/1995 color:C4 text:"Evan (C4)" from:05/08/1995 till:06/08/1995 color:TS text:"Fabio (TS)" from:08/08/1995 till:23/08/1995 color:C4 text:"Gaston (C4)" barset:break from:09/08/1995 till:11/08/1995 color:TS text:"Heath (TS)" from:22/08/1995 till:31/08/1995 color:C3 text:"Irvin (C3)" from:22/08/1995 till:06/09/1995 color:C2 text:"James (C2)" from:22/08/1995 till:23/08/1995 color:TD text:"Eleven (TD)" from:26/08/1995 till:05/09/1995 color:C1 text:"Kent (C1)" from:27/08/1995 till:15/09/1995 color:C5 text:"Liam (C5)" from:09/09/1995 till:12/09/1995 color:TS text:"Mickey (TS)" barset:break from:12/09/1995 till:21/09/1995 color:C4 text:"North (C4)" from:26/09/1995 till:29/09/1995 color:TS text:"Otis (TS)" from:27/09/1995 till:04/10/1995 color:C5 text:"Phoebe (C5)" from:04/10/1995 till:08/10/1995 color:C1 text:"Ronald (C1)" from:07/10/1995 till:09/11/1995 color:C5 text:"Sage (C5)" from:20/10/1995 till:22/10/1995 color:TS text:"Tomas (TS)" from:27/10/1995 till:03/11/1995 color:C1 text:"Vincent (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1995 till:01/07/1995 text:June from:01/07/1995 till:01/08/1995 text:July from:01/08/1995 till:01/09/1995 text:August from:01/09/1995 till:01/10/1995 text:September from:01/10/1995 till:01/11/1995 text:October from:01/11/1995 till:30/11/1995 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Tropical Storm Arthur (Previously Hurricane Allison) Hurricane Barry (Previously Tropical Storm Barry) Hurricane Candy (Previously Tropical Storm Chantal) Tropical Storm Duncan (Previously Tropical Storm Dean) Hurricane Evan (Previously Hurricane Erin) Tropical Storm Fabio (Previously Tropical Depression Six) Hurricane Gaston (Previously Hurricane Felix) Tropical Storm Heath (Previously Tropical Storm Gabrielle) Hurricane Irvin (Previously Hurricane Humberto) Hurricane James (Previously Hurricane Iris) Tropical Depression Eleven (Previously Tropical Storm Jerry) Hurricane Kent (previously Tropical Storm Karen) Hurricane Liam (Previously Hurricane Luis) Tropical Storm Mickey (Previously Tropical Depression Fourteen) Hurricane North (Previously Hurricane Marilyn) Tropical Storm Otis (Previously Hurricane Noel) Hurricane Phoebe (Previously Hurricane Opal) Hurricane Ronald (Previously Tropical Storm Pablo) Hurricane Sage (Previously Hurricane Roxanne) Tropical Storm Tomas (Previously Tropical Storm Sebastian) Hurricane Vincent (Previously Hurricane Tanya) Storm Names This was the same list used in 1989, with the exceptions of James and North, which replaced Joseph and Nestor. Names not retired will be used again in the 2001 season. Names not used are marked in italics. Retirement The SDTWFC retired the names Candy, Evan, James, Liam, North, Phoebe, and Sage due to the deaths and damages they caused. They were replaced with Cassidy, Jason, Ezra, Lucian, Nolan, Pierre, and ''Sonia ''for the 2001 season. Season Effects Category:WMHB Category:SuperDestructiveTwister Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:SDTWFC Category:What-might-have-been seasons Category:Deadly Seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Very Active Seasons Category:Events in the 1990s